


Faking It

by sstwins



Series: Femslash Feb 2018 [6]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 05:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14635221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Mal is working so hard to please everyone in Auradon. Dating Ben, changing her styles of hair and clothes. In trying to fit in, she’s lost herself in the process. (Set loosely before the start of Descendants 2!)





	Faking It

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of Femslash Feb! The couple was a request from Tumblr!
> 
> Prompt: Day 6 - Heat

“I’m just not sure about the idea of wearing leather again,” Mal mused, rubbing a piece of fabric between her fingers. Did she think that it was a huge honor that Evie wanted to make her a jacket? Of course she did. But that wasn’t enough to make her say yes right away. “I just want to impress Ben and his family, that’s all.” Mal looked down at her current chiffon baby blue dress. A far cry from her usual leathered purples and greens.

“Trust me,” Evie bubbled, her sewing machine already humming, “you’re going to love it, Ben’s going to love it, everyone’s going to love it. I think you really need to get back into leather. I mean, you look so good in it. And you look more confident when you wear it. More like, well, you.”

Mal sighed, letting the fabric drop. She couldn’t express to Evie what she was going through. She was working so hard to please Ben, just because she thought it was what everyone wanted her to do. She was supposed to get on the good side of the royal family, and she  _was_. And she  _did_ want to be close to Ben. But the whole ‘falling in love’ thing had been faked in the first place, and she’d never even really wanted to date him. Ben was sweet and all, but Mal had never wanted a boyfriend. Now, though, she felt obliged to have one, and an Auradon one at that, where she had to change herself to fit in with him. It was exhausting. She felt like she was slowly working to undo herself, everything that she’d built up over the years. Her purple hair, her sense of fashion, the way that she’d used to fawn over dirty magazines of girls under the blankets late at night on the isle. Now she had to be pretty and perfect and totally in love with her Prince Charming. Everyone had so many expectations of her, and all that she wanted to be was herself.

While she’d been thinking, Evie had been working. And wow was she beautiful when she worked. Her nimble fingers flew across textiles, threading needles skillfully, delicately cutting out patterns. There was something so wonderfully graceful in Evie’s hands, something just…  _beautiful_.

Ben! Ben, Ben, Ben, she had to focus on Ben. How could she better prove her docileness as a former inhabitant of the isle than by dating the son of the king and queen? Any fantasies she had were probably just spiraling out of her stress of getting everything right, nothing more.

Mal tried to focus back in on what Evie was saying, about putting a flame design on the back of the jacket, but she gradually drifted off again. Then, she was back in her fantasy world where she could wear whatever she wanted and Evie’s thin fingers could be laced around hers, tight like they’d never let go.


End file.
